


Helium

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira kill some brain cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helium

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I have NO idea where or when this is from. I randomly found it on my hard drive. I want to say that I did this for someone, but if that's true, I don't remember who or why, either. Complete and utter fail.

"Hey Touya, check it out!" Hikaru squeaked.

"What are you doing?"

Hikaru let out a high pitched giggle. "It's fun!"

"Doesn't that kill your brain cells?" Touya asked, raising an eyebrow at the partially empty balloon in Hikaru's hand. "Considering what you had to start with, I'd be careful about decreasing your brain function even further."

"Oh, shove it, Touya," Hikaru chirped cheerfully. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of how ridiculous you sound? I think not."

"No, that I know how to have fun!"

"If that's fun, I think I'll pass."

"Come on, Touya, try it."

"No."

"Come ON."

"Why should I?"

"Cuz it's fun and it makes you sound funny," Hikaru paused. "But I guess you already sound so much like a girl that nobody would notice anyway."

Touya glared at him and snatched the balloon out of Hikaru's hand, somehow only letting a little of the precious helium in the process. He made a face at it, sighed, and then brought the balloon to his mouth and sucked a breath from it.

"Are you happy now, Shindou?" Touya asked, trying to sound dignified but failing miserably, especially since the high pitch made Hikaru cover his ears.

"Ow, no."

"Stop being so melodramatic."

"They could use your voice for dog whistles and stuff."

"SHINDOU!" Touya yelled, though it came out as a squeak. Hikaru promptly collapsed into giggles.

"I'm never speaking to you again," Touya declared.

"Aww, you don't mean that."

"I do too."

There was silence for several minutes. Then Hikaru stole the balloon back from Touya and took another hit off of it, chirping away about random things just to hear himself talk.

"4-4," he finally said.

Touya raised an eyebrow at him. "5-6."


End file.
